La búsqueda de Sophia
by Gabhyxx
Summary: Sophia se perdió en el bosque, después de que el grupo se encontrara una horda de caminantes en la carretera. Pero, ¿Que hubiera pasado si Sophia no hubiera sido mordida? Historia alternativa a la temporada 2 de "The Walking Dead"
1. La Cabaña

**Recién estoy viendo por tercera vez TWD, así que decidí probar (de nuevo) a escribir algo. Y algo que siempre me molestó es que mataran a Sophia, porque siempre pensé que en la serie de TV le podían dar el protagonismo que se merecía el personaje, y que en los cómics no tiene. Espero que les guste y disfruten :D La historia toma después de que Sophia desapareciera. La historia se desarrollará en puntos de vista (POV por su sigla en ingles; Point Of View).**

POV de Sophia

El señor Grimes… Rick, me dijo que me quedara ahí, que iba a alejar a los caminantes, para protegerme, y si no volvía pronto, que siguiera los pasos que dimos y regresara a la carretera. No tenía ni idea de por donde era, creo que giré en algún lado, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, así que simplemente corrí y no me percaté del camino.

Pasado un minuto de que se fuera, crucé el pequeño lago en el que estaba. Estaba completamente perdida.

"Genial" – Me dije a mi misma.

Me puse a caminar, hasta que encontrara algo, y ese algo… fue una especie de cabaña en medio de la nada. Mi cara al encontrarla fue de asombro y de alivio, no me podía creer que había encontrado. Me acerqué y miré por las ventanas, que estaban tapadas con maderas, pero aun así se podía ver algo dentro. Había un par de velas encendidas, y iluminaban un poco lo que parecía ser un comedor, porque había una mesa grande, unas cuantas sillas. Miré por otra ventana y vi la cocina, estaba bastante decente, como si hubiera gente viviendo todavía, no me lo podía creer. No sabía si tocar a la puerta o no, puede que hubiera caminantes, estuviera inhabitada o que hubiera gente mala.

Estaba sudando, hacía un calor horrible, y estaba estresada. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan estresada, ni si quiera antes de un examen del colegio. Me sequé el sudor con la camiseta, pero poco pude hacer, estaba empapada, así que me la quité y la estrujé para quitar la mayor cantidad de sudor posible. Me la volví a poner, y notaba que estaba un poco más ligera, pero aun así estaba húmeda.

Había una mecedora en el porche, estaba medio rota, se mantenía en pie. Había una pata que estaba floja, y no requería de mucha fuerza para sacarla, lo cual era un beneficio, ya que no tenía mucha fuerza.

"Lo siento mecedora" – Le dije a la mecedora, pretendiendo que me escuchaba.

Cogí la pata y tiré, por suerte cedió muy pronto, y tenía un arma, así podía defenderme un poco, aunque fuera para empujar al caminante y huir.

Fui hacia la puerta y comprobé si podía abrirla, aunque sabía que la posibilidad era remota. Tomé el pomo y lo giré, a mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. La abrí al completo, mientras sujetaba la pata de madera con mi mano derecha.

"¿Hola? ¿Alguien dentro?" – Dije, esperando a que alguien respondiera. Nadie respondió.

Me dirigí a la cocina, en alerta, por si había caminantes, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. No se me acercó nada, así que abrí los cajones, buscando comida. Estaba hambrienta, y por suerte, encontré unas latas de melocotones. La abrí y me puse a comer como si nunca hubiera comido en mi vida, por desgracia, me corté el dedo índice, debido al aluminio de la lata.

"¡AHG!" – Gemí de dolor, salía bastante sangre, y el corte era bastante profundo.

"Seré patosa" -Me dije a mi misma, culpándome por haberme herido con una lata. Debe de ser la herida más triste que ocurre en todo el apocalipsis.

De repente, escuché como se abrió la puerta principal…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica constructiva será bien recibida. También responderé las preguntas que me hagan, y quizás hago una traducción al inglés, pero eso será cuando la acabe en español. Que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Los extraños

**Segundo capítulo. No quiero hacer capítulos muy largos, ya que quiero que se haga lo más ameno posible a la hora de la lectura. Espero que les guste este capítulo 2 :D**

POV de Sophia

Escuché el crujido del suelo de madera volverse más intenso a cada instante. Miré y vi el baño, así que fui tan rápido como pude y cerré la puerta lo más despacio posible, para no hacer ningún ruido.

"Hay sangre en el suelo, aquí ha entrado alguien" – Dijo una persona, parecía la voz de un hombre

"Mira por todos los sitios, puede que siga aquí" – Le dijo una mujer al hombre.

Me escondí en el mueble de la encimera, donde estaba el lavabo, había toallas y era un sitio muy pequeño, así que, con un poco de suerte, no iban a mirar allí. La herida dolía cada vez más. Pasaron unos minutos, y me vino a la cabeza mi madre, estoy seguro que estaba muy preocupada por mí, y pensé también en Carl, lo echaba de menos, era mi mejor amigo. También me acordé de la muñeca que me dio Eliza Morales, la había perdido. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella. Con tantos recuerdos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Me mantuve en silencio, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Alguien entró en el baño, y se puso a buscar, podía verla a través de la puerta, se acercó a la encimera, y me miró a los ojos.

"Sal de ahí" – Me dijo la mujer.

No tenía mucha elección, así que abrí la puerta, y me miró con cara de sorpresa.

"Oh, pero si eres solo una niñita" – Me miró con una sonrisa, parecía buena persona, pero no podía fiarme.

"¡Bill! He encontrado al intruso" – Gritó al tal Bill, para que le escuchara.

Estaba muy asustada, no sabía que me iban a hacer. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, a lo que la mujer respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

"Ya pasó niña, tranquila, no vamos a hacerte nada" – Me consoló, era una extraña sensación, ya que nunca un extraño me había abrazado.

El hombre apareció, y se llevó las manos a la cara, no se esperaba que una niña entrara en su casa.

"Oh, vaya…" – Me miró, con una cara tierna.

Les conmovió ver a una niña en su casa. La mujer cogió unas vendas y alcohol para desinfectarme la herida y curármela. Ya era de noche, así que nos pusimos a charlar un poco, antes de irnos a dormir.

"Bueno niña, no he tenido el tiempo para preguntarte… si no te importa" – Me dijo la mujer.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Puedes preguntar de vuelta también, a mí no me importa, y seguro que a Bill tampoco, ¿verdad?" – Dijo, pero el hombre no respondió, a lo que la mujer respondió con un golpe en la pierna.

"Oh, si si" – Dijo el hombre.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?" – Me preguntó la mujer.

"Sophia…" – Le dije con cierta timidez. La mujer sonrió

"Encantada, soy Jennifer, y él es mi marido, Bill. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Do… doce, tengo doce años" – Le dije, me sentía un poco nerviosa.

Siguieron preguntándome por un rato, y a cada pregunta, yo le respondía con otra, y así conseguí tranquilizarme.

"¿No tienes un grupo?" – Me preguntó Jennifer

"Sí, pero me separé de ellos. Estábamos en la carretera, en la ruta 9. Estaba lleno de coches, y un grupo muy grande de caminantes apareció. Nos metimos debajo de los coches y esperamos a que pasaran. Entonces me atacaron, y salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Un hombre, me ayudó, me dijo que me escondiera en una especie de cueva, pero no le hice caso, y me perdí. Luego encontré de casa y bueno…" – Les conté todo, a lo que Bill respondió con una cara de asombro.

"Wow, eso es… duro de escuchar. La verdad" – Dijo Jennifer.

Yo bostecé, estaba muy cansada, y quería descansar.

"Veo que estas cansada, puedes usar la bañera y lavarte un poco. No uses mucha agua caliente, estamos cortos de combustible para el generados que alimenta el calentador de agua." – Me dijo Bill

Entonces me dirigí al baño, abrí el agua caliente, tardó un poco en salir caliente, pero cuando salió, me quedé anonadada. No me lo podía creer, hace mucho que no siento el agua caliente. Desde lo que sucedió en el CDCE. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la bañera. Estuve 10 minutos dentro, no quería gastar el agua caliente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

**Bueno, pues este es el capítulo 2. En el siguiente capítulo habrá un suceso impactante, y que marcará a Sophia. Pero no hago spoilers.**


	3. Reunídos

**Bueno, capítulo 3. No tengo nada que añadir, así que vamos con la historia.**

POV de Sophia

Después de terminar de ducharme, me puse un albornoz que tenían, me quedaba bastante grande, pero era mejor que ir sin ropa por la casa. Fui a abrir la puerta, pero me encontré a Jennifer allí.

"Toma, creo que te valdrá" – Me dio una camiseta, un pantalón y ropa interior. Estaban limpios, probablemente más limpio que cualquier cosa que se podía encontrar hoy día.

"Ah... gra-gracias" – Le dije, con timidez.

Me encerré en el baño y me quité el albornoz. Se me venían muchas cosas a la cabeza, mi madre, Carl, Rick, Daryl... tenía que encontrarlos. Me puse la ropa lo más rápido que pude. Salí del baño y me dirigí a Bill. Le pregunté dónde podía dormir.

"Tenemos un dormitorio arriba. Puedes quedarte allí" – Me dijo el hombre. Parecía que tenía los ojos con lágrimas.

"¿Mañana podríamos buscar a mi grupo? Está mi mamá y.." – Le dije, pero fui interrumpido por Bill

"Claro. Esa será nuestra prioridad número uno. Iremos a la granja de unos amigos y les pediremos un caballo." – Me dijo, mientras se agachaba para ponerse a mi altura.

Sonreí, e inmediatamente subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Cerré la puerta y la bloqueé con una silla, todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, así que me aseguré. Al rato decidí dormir un poco, estaba calmada y segura, así que no había motivo para montar guardia.

_De repente, me vi en medio de una pradera, estaba vacía, y estaba sola. Al fondo vi a alguien, no sabía quién era, así que me acerqué. Mientras me acercaba, me di cuenta de quien era..._

_"¡CARL!" – Grité y empecé a correr hacia él._

_Cada momento que iba acercándome, él se alejaba, hasta que empezó a andas hacia mí, y si notaba que había menos distancia. Le abracé, pero cuando me di cuenta, me mordió. Era un caminante, y de repente... escuché un disparo._

Me desperté, fue una pesadilla, pero el disparo se escuchó real, miré por la ventana y vi a Bill salir, así que decidí desbloquear la puerta y salir.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Le pregunté a Jennifer, que estaba en la cocina.

"Un disparo, ha sonado realmente cerca, quizás sea Otis, suele ir de caza a estas horas." – Me dijo intentando tranquilizar los ánimos.

"¿Otis?" – Le pregunté sobre el hombre que había mencionado.

"Un hombre que vive en una granja a un kilómetro de aquí. Al cual le dije que no cazara tan pronto en la mañana" – Dijo con un poco de enfado cuando dijo esto último.

"¿Una granja?" – Le volví a preguntar, porque quizás era un sitio perfecto para vivir.

"Sí. Es un sitio muy agradable, pero Bill y yo necesitamos nuestro espacio, así que vivimos aquí, en vez de mudarnos a la granja. Aunque cuando podemos le ayudamos"

Pasó el tiempo, era por la tarde, había estado todo el día ayudando a Jennifer con tareas, como limpiar, aunque eso fue solo un rato, estuvimos todo el tiempo jugando a juegos de preguntas, para conocernos un poco más. Entonces, escuchamos otro disparo. Yo me asusté, Jennifer sacó un walkie-talkie y se lo llevó enfrente de la boca.

"Bill, ¿Has escuchado el disparo?" – Dijo por el walkie.

"Sí, ha sido Otis, ha visto un cie... OH MIERDA" – Dijo Bill con cierta preocupación.

"Bill... ¡BILL!" – Jennifer dijo por el walkie. Bill no respondía.

"¡JODER!" – Gritó Jennifer. Estaba muy enfadada. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo estaba su esposo, y eso le ponía de los nervios.

Pasaron un par de horas, y Bill por fin habló por el walkie.

"Jenny, estoy en la granja de Hershel. Ha habido un pequeño accidente, ven lo más rápido que puedas." – Dijo Bill por el walkie-talkie, que estaba en la mesa.

"Aquí Jennifer, vamos enseguida, ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Solo que vengáis rápido" – Respondió Bill

"De acuerdo, vamos para allá. Cambio y corto" – Dijo Jennifer, apagando el walkie para que no se le gastaran las pilas.

Nos montamos en una caravana que tenía en la parte trasera, y nos fuimos hacia la granja. Tardamos pocos minutos en llegar, porque estaba realmente cerca, pero había cosas dentro de la caravana que quizás podrían necesitar. Jennifer salió rápido, y yo me quedé unos minutos mirando el paisaje, la granja se veía muy bonita. Decidí salir, y fui muy despacio hacia la casa. Entré, y escuché unos gritos de dolor. Me dirigí hacia ellos, y no me pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Me quedé asombrada, y creo que no se dieron cuenta de mí hasta que pararon los gritos.

"¿Sophia?"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

**Bueno, esto es todo. Los que hayáis visto la serie de TV, ya sabéis más o menos que pasará (o quizás no :p). Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Amistad

POV de Sophia

"¿Sophia, eres tú?" – Dijo Rick, impactado por verme de nuevo.

Me quedé boquiabierta, ¡Había encontrado a mi grupo!, pero no podía estar feliz, porque Carl estaba en la cama, le había pasado algo, y estaba durmiendo, y yo sabía que no estaba bien. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, quizás por la felicidad de haber encontrado al grupo, o por la tristeza de ver a mi mejor amigo en una cama.

"¿Que le ha pasado?" – Dije señalando a Carl

"Le dispararon" – Dijo Lori, que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

Las lágrimas cada vez eran más abundantes, simplemente no podía creer que haya sido disparado. Inmediatamente, me puse a su lado, le agarré la mano y no me separé de él, y no lo haría hasta que se recuperara. Me daba igual ver a mi madre ahora o no, simplemente quería que mi... amigo estuviera bien.

POV de Carol

Estaba en la caravana de Dale, intentando dormir, pero estaba tan preocupada por mi pequeña, que simplemente no pude pegar ojo. Me levanté y me subí en lo alto de la caravana, allí estaba Dale haciendo guardia, y esperando a que Daryl volviera de una búsqueda.

"Mañana nos vamos hacia la granja, donde está Rick y Carl" – Me dijo Dale, mirando al bosque.

"¿Y qué pasa si Sophia vuelve?" – Le pregunté.

"No lo sé. Se lo preguntare a Daryl cuando vuelva" – Me respondió. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio, cuando me dio su rifle.

"Toma, voy al baño" – Dijo Dale.

"No se usarlo" – Le dije cuando me dio el arma.

"Tardaré poco" – Dale se bajó del tejado de la caravana

Pasó un minuto, y Dale volvió a subir a la caravana, le di su rifle y me quedé allí, vigilando. Pasó una hora, más o menos, y se vio una luz a la distancia, era Daryl, que ya había regresado. Cuando Daryl se acercó, me bajé de la caravana, y me dirigí a Daryl.

"¿Alguna pista del paradero de mi niña?" – Le pregunté, con muchísima preocupación.

"Nada, mañana por la mañana saldré y la buscaré de nuevo" – Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Y qué haremos cuando nos vayamos a la granja donde está Rick?" – Le volví a preguntar.

"Le dejaremos suministros, comida, agua, esas cosas. Vendré todos los días hasta encontrarla" – Intentó mantener la máxima fe posible.

Me sentía un poco más aliviada, sabiendo que, si volvía a la carretera, había posibilidades de que la encontráramos. También estoy un poco preocupada por T-Dog, tiene una infección muy grave, y aunque ya casi no le duele, debido a los medicamentos que le dio Daryl. Al menos, las cosas van un poco mejor, dentro de lo malo.

POV de Carl

Había estado soñando con que habían encontrado a Sophia, sana y salva, cuando me desperté, vi solo a mi madre, que estaba durmiendo en una silla. Se veía incomoda, pero creo que era mejor que dormir en el suelo. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada diferente, solo al sombrero de mi padre. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño, a veces me lo ponía y fingía ser el sheriff de la ciudad. Al rato, apareció mi padre por la puerta.

"Estas despierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti" – Me miró con una sonrisa que abarcaba toda la cara. Creo que nunca había visto sonreír tanto a mi padre.

"¿El que?" – Le pregunté, con cierta incertidumbre de lo que podía ser.

Mi padre miró a través de la puerta y levantó el brazo, como si estuviera invitando pasar a alguien. Seguramente Hershel quería enseñarme la bala que me quitó. Pero de repente vi a Sophia entrar por la puerta.

"¡SOPHIA!" – Grité, y ella vino hacia mí y me abrazó muy fuerte. Empecé a llorar de alegría.

"Oh Dios mío, estas bien. Te he echado de menos" – Le dije a mi mejor amiga. Había vuelto.

De repente, Hershel entró en la habitación.

"Veo que has despertado, ¿Como te encuentras, hijo? – Me preguntó, interesándose por mi estado

"Ah, bi-bien, supongo. Me duele un poco" – Le contesté.

"Bien, en un par de días estarás mejor, quizás en tres días ya hayas cicatrizado" – Después, Hershel le pidió a mi padre que saliera un momento.

POV de Rick

"¿Qué quieres Hershel? – Miré al anciano a la cara, esperando su respuesta. Estuvo un momento en silencio.

"Mañana viene tu grupo aquí, también revisaré a la pequeña. Cuando tu hijo ya esté bien y pueda caminar, debéis marcharos" – Me dijo Hershel con mucha seriedad.

Me quedé un poco impactado, nos estaba echando.

"No puedes echarnos, no sabes cómo están las cosas fuera. Hay muerte por todos lados. Y podemos ayudarte." – Intenté convencer a Hershel para que nos quedáramos.

"Hm... me lo voy a pensar, en estos tres días os vigilaré. Si no causáis muchos problemas, os dejaré quedaros. Pero tenéis que aprender algunas cosas." – Me dijo Hershel, pensativo, y bastante serio.

"No lo lamentaras. Haremos todo lo que podamos para que no te arrepientas." – Después de eso, entré de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba Carl.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Nota: No, en mi historia, la bala de Carl no se fracturó, por ende, no necesitaron el respirador para intervenir a Carl. Eso salva a Otis (por ahora), y acorta un poco (bastante) la trama de la operación, que para mi, es lo más flojo de la temporada 2 de la serie. Espero que hayan disfrutado, comenten los que le ha parecido la historia hasta ahora. Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. La confesión

**Hola a todos! He decidido hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, y que ronden las 1000-1500 palabras. Espero que les guste!**

POV de Sophia

Es por la mañana, y me han dicho que la gente del grupo viene a la granja. ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver a mi madre! La he echado muchísimo de menos, aunque me siento un poco mal por haber pensado en Carl todo este tiempo. Siento algo por Carl, no sé si es amor o que es, nunca había sentido esto. Rick estuvo hablando con Shane, y se alegra mucho de que yo esté bien, pero conseguí escuchar que lo que más le preocupaba era el grupo y no yo. Eso me puso un poco triste, pero ya se cómo es Shane, a veces es un poco cretino. De pronto, se empezó a escuchar motores a la lejanía, miré por la ventana y vi a la caravana de Dale, a un coche y a Daryl en su moto. Sentí como un nudo en el estómago que me impedía moverme de allí. ¿Qué iban a pensar cuando me vieran? Seguramente mi madre me iba a abrazar muy fuerte, y me dará besos todo el día.

"Venga Sophia, tú puedes" – Me dije a mi misma, intentando aguantar las lágrimas y el dolor de barriga, producido por los nervios.

Vi que la caravana se paraba a unos 100 metros de la casa, y vi que T-Dog salió el primero. Tenía el brazo vendado. No creí que fuera un mordisco, porque si no estaría igual que Jim, con mucha fiebre y pocas fuerzas, así que supongo que fue una herida sin más. Rick y Hershel salieron de la casa, y fueron hacia donde estaba T-Dog. Luego salieron Dale y Andrea. Mientras, Daryl aparcó su moto al lado de la caravana y se fue hacia Rick. Empezaron a hablar, me encantaría saber de qué. Daryl empezó a correr hacia la casa y entró. Me vio asomada a la ventana, sonriendo.

"¡SOPHIA!" – Dijo con mucha alegría. Él vino hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Me miró como dos o tres veces, creo que no se podía creer que estuviera ahí, sana y salva.

"Te estuve buscando" – Era raro ver a Daryl preocuparse por alguien, y más que fuera conmigo, ya que no hablé con él ninguna vez.

"Tu madre está en la caravana, ve y abrazala" – Sus ojos estaban lágrimas, definitivamente, no era el mismo Daryl que recuerdo. Daryl es de esos que nunca lloran, pero en su defensa, solo fue un par de lágrimas, nada del otro mundo. Simplemente estaba contento de verme.

Le hice caso, salí corriendo y T-Dog, Andrea y Dale que quedaron boquiabiertos, no se podían creer lo que veían. Entré en la caravana, y vi a Glenn leyendo un libro, pero cuando entré, levantó la vista y abrió los ojos.

"¡CAROL!" – Gritó Glenn para llamar la atención de mi madre

"¡SOPHIA!" – Mi madre se levantó y vino hacia a mí. Me abrazó muy fuerte y me besó por lo menos mil veces. Me agradó, lo echaba de menos.

Mi madre empezó a llorar, no se lo podía creer.

[Unas horas después]

Carl se durmió, y yo estaba con él. Hershel entró en la habitación y revisó como estaba Carl. No tenía fiebre, porque yo lo miré hace un rato.

"¿Sr. Greene?" – Miré con cara de inocencia a Hershel. Traté de ser educada.

"No tienes porque llamarme Sr. Greene, pequeña. Puedes llamarme Hershel. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¿No tendrá por casualidad un papel y un lápiz?" – Le pregunté, quería escribir algo, como hacía antes de que todo esto empezara. Lo hacía porque tenía pocos amigos, y muchas veces estaba sola, así que mi mamá me dijo que lo escribiera todo, que hiciera una especie de diario.

"Veré que puedo apañar" – Me dijo, después me acarició la cabeza y se fue de la habitación.

Me quedé mirando a Carl, esperando a que Hershel me trajera lo que le pedí. Unos cinco minutos después, regresó, con un papel y un lápiz.

"Toma, espero que te sirva" – Él me dijo, dándome el papel y el lápiz. Yo le sonreí cuando me lo dio.

"Muchas gracias" – Le contesté.

Me senté en la mecedora que había ahí, normalmente ahí se sienta Lori, la madre de Carl, pero ella estaba fuera lavando la ropa con mi mamá.

Empecé a escribir en el papel:

_[Querido "diario" _

_Ayer fue un día muy especial, me reencontré con mi grupo. ¡No puedo estar más feliz!, bueno, si podría… Me gustaría decirle a Carl lo que siento por él, sigo sin saber que es, pero cuando le veo, solo puedo sonreír. Es mi mejor amigo, lo ha sido desde que nos conocimos y es una persona muy especial. Siempre se ha preocupado por mí y estoy segura de que Carl me hubiera buscado, de no haber sido disparado._

_No veo a Jennifer ni a Bill desde que llegué a la granja, me dijeron que estaban muy ocupados, y que vendrían a verme pronto. Espero que estén bien._

_Mi madre estuvo un rato conmigo, mirándome y hablando, le conté por lo que había pasado, y le dio gracias a Dios por protegerme. También me dijo que Daryl estuvo buscándome todo este tiempo sin descanso._

_Le dije a Daryl que buscara la muñeca que me dio Eliza, porque es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella y realmente le tengo cierto cariño, porque ella me caía muy bien. Era una niña muy agradable y muy educada._

_T-Dog tenía una herida infectada, y vi como Hershel se la curaba. Daba un poco de asco, pero no tanto como tener a un caminante enfrente. Creo que eso es lo más asqueroso que hay ahora mismo en este mundo._

_Lori discutió con Shane, algo raro pasa entre ellos, pero me da igual. No quiero que afecte a Carl, ya que ha tenido a Shane como "padre" desde que todo comenzó hasta que Rick vino al campamento cuando estábamos en Atlanta._

_Me fijé en que Glenn y Maggie se miran mucho, puede que haya algo entre ellos, pero lo único que quiero es, que, si hay algo, que sean felices. Y ojalá yo pudiera estar con Carl._

_No tengo mucho más que contar, solo estoy algo cansada y necesitaría descansar.]_

De repente, Carl se despertó. Le miré

"Carl" – Le pregunté con un poco de vergüenza.

"¿Si"

"¿Te importa que me duerma contigo? Solo…"

"Vente" – Me interrumpió. Fui a la cama, me quité los zapatos y me tiré en la cama. Estuve unos momentos mirando sus ojos, sonriéndole. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Carl, creo que me gustas" – Le dije sonrojándome.

"Tú también me gustas" – Me dijo con una sonrisa

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Tenía ganas de hacer este capitulo, sobretodo la parte del diario. Me parecía que le daba un poco de humanidad al personaje. En el siguiente probablemente sabremos de Bill y Jennifer. Espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	6. Descansa

**Antes de nada, quería agradecerles todo. La historia tiene 50 visualizaciones, y estoy bastante contento con ello, a pesar de que es mi primera historia y la estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha. La siguiente historia (que será de la temporada 3 y 4) estará pensada desde el principio, al menos en los hechos más importantes. Sin nada más que añadir, espero que disfruten, y de nuevo. MIL GRACIAS.**

POV de Jennifer

Me levanté de la cama, estaba sudando. Había tenido una pesadilla... otra vez. Le prometí a Sophia ir a visitarla a la granja de Hershel, pero no puedo ni levantarme. Empecé a toses, Bill lo escuchó y vino enseguida.

"¿Como te encuentras?" – Me preguntó mi marido.

"Fatal" – Le dije, intentando mirarle a los ojos, pero simplemente me costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

Me levantó la camiseta, quería ver… la herida.

"Tenemos que llevarte a Hershel, simplemente no podemos dejar que vaya a más" – Bill intentó convencerme.

"Ah, vale. Pero solo para que te calles. Y así podré ver a la niña" – Le dije, las gotas de sudor estaban cayendo de mi frente. No se si es el calor que hace, que tengo una infección o que.

Me llevó hacia la caravana, y me puso en la cama, al fondo de la misma. El recorrido era muy largo, y simplemente iba a pasarlo mal. Los amortiguadores de la caravana son una basura, y cualquier bache se siente como si quisieras subir una montaña. Cerré los ojos e intenté descansar un poco, pero era imposible. Empecé a recordar todo lo que ocurrió cuando esta mierda empezó. Recuerdo estar con… Anne, y vi como la devoraban, y por un momento, quise que también lo hicieran, por suerte, Bill estuvo allí y me salvó. Fue el peor día de mi vida. La muerte, el caos, me podía.

"Ya queda poco, aguanta un poco" – Me dijo Bill, mirando a la carretera, yo no respondí. Estaba muy sensible físicamente hablando.

Pasó un par de minutos y llegamos a la granja, vi a Maggie y a Beth fuera, eran unas chicas encantadoras, estaban muy bien educadas por Hershel. No vi a Sophia por ningún lado.

Bill se bajó de la caravana y gritó:

"¡MAGGIE, AVISA A TU PADRE Y QUE PREPARE UNA CAMA!"

Se dejó los pulmones, nunca le había escuchado gritar tan fuerte. Bill entró en la caravana y me cogió para llevarme a la cama. Notaba cada paso, y el sol abrasador hizo que perdiera la orientación por un momento. Bill entró en casa y Hershel estaba ahí.

"Llévala arriba, a mi habitación" – Dijo el anciano, mientras buscaba sus cosas para hacerme una revisión.

Bill subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo, entró en la habitación de Hershel y me puso en la cama. Yo suspiré, estaba aliviada, porque la cama de la caravana hacía como trampolín a los baches y era muy incómodo.

Hershel entró en la habitación y preguntó:

"¿Qué le ocurre?"

"No lo sé, pero uno de ESOS la mordió" – Bill le dijo con énfasis.

"Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Los mordiscos te matan, y ya solo con verte, tienes síntomas de la infección, estas sudando a mares, por lo cual, deduzco que tienes fiebre, también tienes una piel muy pálida, y los ojos perdidos" – Hershel dijo cabizbajo.

Yo no sabía que ocurría cuando uno te mordía, he estado todo el tiempo con Bill, y no he visto a ningún 'infectado'.

"¿Y qué le ocurrirá?" – Preguntó mi marido, a lo que un señor respondió

"Se convierte en uno de ELLOS"

Me quedé boquiabierta, y empecé a llorar. Mi marido preguntó quien era ese hombre, ya que no lo habíamos visto nunca.

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon" – Dijo el hombre.

"¿Podemos hacer algo para evitarlo?" – Pregunté al tal Daryl.

"No, vas a morir y no se puede evitar, pero podemos evitar que te conviertas si te disparamos en la cabeza" – Dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Mi marido se puso a llorar, no se lo podía creer. Yo iba a morir.

POV de Daryl

Esa gente estaba llorando, y no sabían que les pasaba a los que han sido mordidos. Yo me salí de la habitación, para no molestar. Vi a Sophia, y me preguntó

"¿Quién está llorando?" – Me preguntó la pequeña, con todo el desconocimiento del mundo, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

"Ve arriba y lo averiguas" – Le contesté sin decirle lo que pasaba.

Salí de la casa y fui a buscar la muñeca de Sophia. Y de paso iba a cazar un poco. Cogí mi ballesta y me puse en marcha. Andrea intentó hablarme, pero pasé de largo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie del grupo. Estaba frustrado porque había perdido el tiempo en buscar a una niña, la cual vino a nosotros, como si el mundo quisiera que estuviera junto al grupo.

Estuve caminando por la pradera un rato, hasta llegar al bosque. Hacía un calor horrible, pero por suerte, no se me olvidó llevar la cantimplora. Recuerdo como la conseguí, se la robé a un amigo cuando era un crio. Jimmy se llamaba, era un imbécil, y le importaba una puta mierda, pero simplemente, pasé de los recuerdos. Tras varios minutos, escuché una rama crujir, cogí mi ballesta y me puse en alerta. Un caminante salió de la nada, pero rápidamente le puse una flecha en la cara. La cogí de vuelta y seguí buscando.

Pasó una hora, y lo único que encontré fueron unas cuantas ardillas, unas seis o así, pero ni rastro de la muñeca. Escuché el sonido de un rio, merecía la pena verlo, ya que la zona donde Rick dejó a Sophia era un pequeño pantano, y quizás se le calló por ahí y fue directo ahí. Me acerqué y vi un acantilado, una pequeña cascada y el rio. Había troncos cortando el paso del agua. Un caminante se acercó sigilosamente y me dio un susto de muerte, el muy desgraciado se abalanzó hacia mí y ambos caímos por el acantilado. Yo había caído encima de su cabeza, y lo maté con mi propio peso. Tras unos instantes en los que casi perdí el conocimiento, me revisé por si me había mordido. Por suerte, no le dio tiempo a morderme ni a arañarme. Pero tenía el culo manchado de sangre y de mierda de caminante.

Miré en los troncos, y encontré un trozo de trapo. Lo cogí y vi que era la muñeca. Ahora tocaba lo más difícil, subir el acantilado y volver a la granja. Fui a la ladera, me colgué la muñeca del cinturón y cogí la ballesta y me la até en la espalda. Empecé a escalar, cogiéndome de los troncos de los árboles. De repente, escuché una voz un tanto familiar.

"Hermanito, estas tardando mucho. ¿Qué eres, marica o qué?" – Me dijo Merle.

"Vete a la mierda" – Cogí una rama y seguí subiendo, quedaban pocos metros para terminar.

"Vamos, yo con una mano lo haría mucho mejor, y que casualidad, hablando de manos, si, tengo una mano. Me la tuve que cortar porque tu amiguito Grimes me esposó en lo alto de un tejado" – Me dijo, pero cuando lo dije, me fijé que tenía las dos manos, no sabía que estaba pasando.

"Si te hubieras esperado, estuvimos allí y íbamos a sacarte" – Le repliqué.

"Claro, y también la rubia y yo íbamos a tener un rato de diversión"

Cogí otra rama, y por desgracia, no estaba bien sujeta, caí de nuevo al acantilado. Esta vez, si perdí el conocimiento.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Merle estaba ahí.

"Vaya vaya, un trozo de mierda tirado en el suelo. Que lastima que no haya barrenderos en estos días" – Me dijo con todo el desprecio del mundo.

"Que te den" – Le respondí.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en un puto río en medio de la nada?" – Me dijo con tono vacilón.

"Buscar algo para la niña de Carol" – Le respondí, aturdido.

"Ah, así que ahora haces servicios para una niñita. No sabía que te gustaban las niñas, ¿Eh?"

"Que te jodan" – Sentí un dolor de cabeza muy grande, probablemente tenía una conmoción cerebral.

"Será mejor que te levantes, no vayas…" – De repente, Merle se convirtió en un caminante. Lo aparté, cogí una piedra y le di cuatro golpes en la cabeza.

Miré mi costado, estaba atravesado por una flecha. Vi como venía otro caminante hacia mí, así que me quité la manga de la camisa, me la até al torso y me arranqué la flecha. Cogí la ballesta, y maté al caminante, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**NOTA: Omito todo lo ocurrido después de que Daryl matara al caminante, ya que es idéntico a lo que ocurrió en la serie de TV. De hecho, alargué la escritura porque se quedaría en un capitulo bastante corto. El siguiente capitulo será el POV de Sophia y lo que ocurrió después de que subiera las escaleras. Siento el "relleno", espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. En paz

POV de Sophia

Subí las escaleras, y me dirigí hacia los llantos. Cuando entré, vi que era Jennifer. Entré y la abracé todo lo que pude.

"¿Por qué lloras?" – Le pregunté con voz baja.

Se levantó la camiseta y me enseño un mordisco. La habían mordido, e iba a pasarle lo mismo que le pasó a Jim. La volví a abrazar.

"¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas?" – Le dijo Jenny a su marido Bill y a Hershel Greene.

Ambos se fueron y cerraron la puerta, para dejarnos un poco de intimidad.

"Lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte una visita en estas condiciones." – Me dijo con un tono triste.

"No tienes porqué disculparte, prefiero una visita en estas condiciones, que hubieras muerto sin yo haberme enterado." – Le sonreí, y ella me devolvió una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Cómo te…?" – Le pregunté, a lo que me interrumpió.

"Un descuido tonto. Prefiero no hablar de ello." – Me dijo, tenía mala cara.

Estuvimos charlando un rato, ella cada vez tenía más fiebre, y estaba más cansada. Bill entró en la habitación, y yo me marché. Estaba muy preocupada por la persona que me salvó.

Salí de la casa y fui hacia el campamento que tenía el grupo instalado. Vi a mi madre que estaba hablando con T-Dog. Me acerqué a ellos.

"Hola cariño" – Me dijo mi madre. Yo la miré y sonreí.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó.

"Jennifer, ha sido mordida y está muriendo." – Dije, con lágrimas en la cara.

Ella me miró con pena, y me dio un abrazo. Me senté en una silla plegable, y me quedé pensando un momento. La mujer que me había ayudado a encontrar a mi grupo, a mi familia, estaba muriéndose.

Andrea dio un grito.

"¡CAMINANTE!"

Todos nos pusimos en alerta. Rick, Shane y T-Dog empezaron a correr hacia a él.

"Andrea, no dispares, puedes atraer a otros caminantes" – Dijo Dale desde las escaleras de la caravana.

Decidí fisgonear un poco, así que salí corriendo. Mi madre me quiso parar, pero fui más rápida.

"¡SOPHIA!" – Dijo mi madre, cuando me puse a correr

Mientras me acercaba a Rick y a los demás, que se habían parado en frente del caminante, vi como Grimes apuntó al caminante con el revolver. Me acerqué a suficiente distancia como para escucharlos hablar.

"¿Vas a disparar de una vez o qué?" – Dijo una voz bastante conocida.

De repente, se escuchó un disparo que dio al caminante. Cuando cayó al suelo, Rick gritó un gran "NO", lamentando lo que había ocurrido. Me acerqué y vi que era Daryl. Me quedé impactada porque habían disparado a Daryl. Andrea, Dale y Lori se acercaron.

Vi que no mataron a Daryl, si no que la bala le rozó la cabeza y estaba inconsciente. Andrea se dio cuenta de la situación y se disculpó. Vi que tenía mi muñeca, y me puse un poco feliz, pero que fuera a buscar la muñeca casi le cuesta la vida. Se veía hecho polvo, con una herida en el torso.

Los acompañe, mi madre se acercó y se dirigió a mí.

"No vuelvas a irte así, por favor" – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Se lo que hice, y no se si hice lo correcto, pero lo hice eso es lo que me importaba. Pensaba que mi madre se iba a enfadar conmigo, pero no lo hizo.

Pasaron unas horas desde lo que ocurrió, Daryl fue cosido en su herida y le vendaron la herida causada por la bala que Andrea disparó. Entré en la habitación donde estaba, para ver cómo estaba.

"Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?" – Le pregunté a Daryl.

"Sí" – Me respondió con una voz dolorida.

"¿Estas mejor?" – Me interesé por su estado de salud.

"Me siento igual que como me veo" – Me respondió. Él se veía fatal, pero me alegraba que estuviera a salvo.

"Lo siento por haberte pedido lo que…" – Me intenté disculpar, pero fui interrumpido por él.

"Sentirlo no sirve de nada. Así que ahórratelo" – Se veía un poco irritado.

Cogí mi muñeca y se la dejé en la mesa al lado de la cama, para que le hiciera compañía.

"Toma, te la dejo para que sepas que me preocupo por ti, y que te lo agradezco. Eres una gran persona Daryl. Me has hecho sentirme más feliz en un día que mi padre en toda mi vida" – Le sonreí.

"Tu padre era un desgraciado, mejor que esté en el infierno."

"Dentro de un ratito vamos a cenar, te traeré la comida." – Le dije, intentando ser amable con él. Me respondió con una mueca, lo cual interpreté como un "Vale", me fui de la habitación para dejarle tranquilo.

Unos diez minutos después, cuando la cena ya estaba terminada, quise llevársela, pero mi madre se ofreció a llevársela.

POV de Bill

Estaba destrozado, mi esposa estaba empeorando. No podía parar de llorar, la conozco desde el instituto, desde que tenía 16 años, y no me puedo creer que vaya a morir, tan joven. Sin haber cumplido los 40… No quería vivir si ella no estaba a mi lado, simplemente no quería.

"Cariño… Quiero estar contigo, pase lo que pase." – Le dije mientras ella dormía para conservar las fuerzas.

Beth entró en la habitación para interesarse por ella. Conocemos a Beth desde que tenía 4 años, he visto crecer a esa chiquilla y criarse junto a… Anne.

Es una lastima Jennifer no se pudiera despedir de nuestra hija. Tenía un par de años menos que Beth, pero se llevaban genial. Ahora comprendo el porque Jenny sentía tanto apego con Sophia, le recordaba a nuestra pequeña. A mí también, y por eso apenas hablé con ella, porque todavía no he superado la muerte de mi hija, y ahora la muerte de mi esposa me comía por dentro.

"Bill, lo siento mucho, en serio. Perder a Anne en Atlanta y ahora a Jennifer aquí… lo lamento" – Me dijo Beth, intentando compadecerse de mí.

"Gracias, de verdad. Tengo que ser fuerte, por las dos." – Le respondí, entre lágrimas y sollozos.

"Estamos comiendo, ¿Quieres que…?" –

"No, no hace falta, ya iré yo a por algo para mí y para Jenny. De verdad, gracias" – Le dije a Beth, devastado por todo.

No tenía muchas fuerzas. Beth y yo salimos de la habitación y fuimos al comedor. Cuando entré, todos se levantaron, en señal de respeto. Yo les pedí que se sentaran, que no era necesario ningún formalismo ni nada. Hershel quiso venir para ver cómo estaba Jenny., también Rick. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, así que este sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

Cogí algo de comer y los tres fuimos de vuelta a la habitación. De repente, Jenny estaba despierta, le costaba respirar, y eso hizo que me preocupara. Me acerqué a ella, y no respondía a ningún estimulo. De repente, ella se abalanzó sobre mí. Se había convertido en uno de ellos. Grité, Rick respondió rápidamente, me la quitó de encima, cogió una silla y se la estampó en la cabeza a Jenny.

Estaba angustiado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi esposaba estaba muerta del todo. No sabía si agradecérselo a Rick, por salvarme, pero Hershel no lo hizo en absoluto.

"Estuvo cerca" – Dijo Rick, después de romper una silla en la cabeza de mi esposa.

Hershel no dijo nada, y de repente, todo el mundo estaba en la puerta, impactado por la imagen que estaban viendo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Que final más fuerte. Jenny ha muerto, y la gente se ha quedado en shock por ver al cadáver en el suelo, con una silla rota en su cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	8. El papel, la cita y el desastre

**Bueno, capitulo 8. En este creo que me centraré un poco más en Carl y Sophia, porque la última vez que interactuaron fue hace 3 capítulos, y, además, fue bastante (No voy a hacer spoiler). Aquí os dejo con el capítulo, ¡disfrutad!**

POV de Sophia

_[Querido trozo de papel._

_Daryl recuperó mi muñeca, aunque le costó un balazo que casi lo mata. Lo malo es que Jennifer se convirtió después de haber sido mordida. Por lo que Rick me contó, Jenny se echó encima de Bill y Rick le rompió una silla en la cabeza. Yo fui allí cuando escuché el golpe, bueno, todos fuimos, y vimos la imagen tan violenta._

_Hoy me he levantado un poco más pronto de lo normal, porque quería escribir aquí, mi madre sigue durmiendo, no la había visto descansar en mucho tiempo, se llevó un buen susto cuando desaparecí. El otro día le confesé a Carl que me gusta, ¡Y ME DIJO QUE YO TAMBIÉN LE GUSTABA! 33_

_Me hizo ser la chica más feliz de todas, y el siguiente paso es pedirle que sea mi novio.]_

De repente, Carl salió de su tienda, me vio y me sonrió.

"Buenos días Carl" – Le dije mientras sonreía.

"Buenos días Soph" – Me contestó mientras iba a casa de Hershel

Me levanté y fui con él. Él me sonrió, a lo que contesté sacándole la lengua, y el soltó una carcajada.

Llegamos a casa de Hershel, vi a Maggie y a Glenn hablando en la cocina, Carl subió las escaleras, yo me dirigí a la cocina.

"Buenos días" – Dije con una sonrisa en la cara a los dos.

"Hola Sophia, ¿Dormiste bien?" – Me dijo Glenn. Yo asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa, para decirle que sí.

"¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Patricia hizo unas tortitas caseras" – Me dijo Maggie.

"Pues ponme 2 platos, una para mí y otra para Carl"

Maggie me alcanzó dos platos, y yo fui a la mesa y los puse. Carl bajó las escaleras y me vio poner la mesa, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo me sonrojé, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no quería que me soltara.

"Lo-lo siento Sophia. Yo-no sé porque te abracé así de repente" –Me dijo el joven Grimes cuando me soltó.

"No-no pasa nada, si me ha gustado" –Le contesté, probablemente con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Glenn se acercó con dos vasos de zumo de naranja, a lo que me alegré porque era mi zumo preferido. Carl y yo nos sentamos y esperamos a que Maggie hiciera las tortitas. Carl acercó su silla a la mía y me cogió de la mano. Le miré y sonreí.

"Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí Sophia" – Me dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

¡Yo no podía parar de sonreír, estaba siendo la mejor mañana de mi vida!

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos a jugar un rato. A lo lejos, veía a Rick junto a Hershel, le estaba enseñando como sembrar, porque ya que nos íbamos a quedar, teníamos que ayudar en todo lo posible.

El calor menguaba, ya estaba entrando el otoño, aun así, hacía bastante calor. Carl cogió una toalla y nos dirigimos a un árbol donde había bastante sombra, estaba un poco alejado del grupo, pero seguíamos estando en la parcela. El árbol se veía bastante viejo, pero se mantenía en pie perfectamente.

Carl colocó la toalla y nos sentamos. Nos quedamos mirando el paisaje un rato, mirando las pocas nubes que había.

"Esa parece una ardilla" – Me dijo Carl señalando una nube.

"No lo parece…" – Me quedé mirándolo con cara de poker

"Si lo parece, ahí está la cola" – Dijo mientras señala a una parte de la nube.

"¡Ah! Ya la veo" – Le dije siguiéndole la corriente, no parecía una ardilla, en absoluto.

"¿Te enseñé la cicatriz?" – Carl me preguntó, refiriéndose al balazo. Yo le negué con la cabeza.

Él se levantó la camiseta y me enseño la cicatriz, era más grande de lo que creía que iba a ser. Me quedé mirándola un instante, y luego aparté la mirada. Se bajó la camiseta y me cogió de la mano, me quedé mirándole en la cara, el respondió con una sonrisa, y yo miré a otro lado, notaba como me sonrojaba. Él se acercó a mí, para verme la cara.

"Carl, para" – Le dije, estaba muy roja.

POV de Carl

Sophia se había sonrojado mucho. Me dijo que parara, y paré, porque la respeto y es mi mejor amiga.

"Sophia, me alegro mucho que seas mi mejor amiga" – Le dije, entonces ella giró la cabeza y vi su cara sonrojada.

Se veía muy mona, era la chica más mona que había visto en mi vida. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. Cogí su mano y me la puse en el pecho, para que ella notara.

"Carl… tu corazón…" – Me dijo con timidez.

Ella se rio, no sabía el motivo.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" – Le pregunté para salir de dudas.

"Estas sonrojándote, igual que yo" – La vergüenza se apoderó de mí.

Me tumbé en la toalla, y ella también, me abrazó, y me puse frente a ella. No podía parar de sonreír, y mi corazón latía más fuerte cada vez. No sabía que pasaba.

"Carl, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" – Me preguntó. Yo no sabía que contestar, estaba en shock, estaba muy confuso.

"Ah… no sé" – Le respondí.

Empecé a sudar, estaba muy nervioso, Sophia se levantó

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" – Me dijo.

No sabía que contestarle, me quedé callado, y empecé a temblar.

"¿Estas bien?" – Sophia se asustó un poco, y vi que empezó a llorar un poco.

También noté como empezaron a salirme lágrimas y me caían en los brazos.

Sophia se fue, y cuando lo hice, empecé a llorar aun más. Me pidió ser su novio, y no supe reaccionar, ahora probablemente me odiará, y no quiero perderla como amiga.

Me desperté, la toalla estaba mojada, supongo que por mis lágrimas. Miré al cielo y era medio día, no se cuanto había pasado, pero simplemente me sentía avergonzado por todo. Me levanté, cogí la toalla y me fui al campamento. Vi a mi madre hablando con Shane, a Glenn hablando con Dale, y a Shane y a Andrea limpiando armas, pero no veía a Carol ni a Sophia por ningún lado. Me acerqué a mi madre.

"Mamá, ¿Sabes donde está Sophia?" – Le pregunté, interrumpiendo la conversación con Shane.

"Carol está en casa de Hershel, ayudando a Patricia y a Otis a guardar unas cosas, pero no sé dónde está Sophia"

La rabia se apoderó de mí. Miré en la tienda de campaña donde suelen dormir Sophia y su madre, ni rastro de ella.

Fui hacia la casa, y preguntarle a Carol donde estaba su hija. Al llegar, Carol y Patricia estaban sacando comida de la despensa, fui hacia Carol

"Carol, ¿Sabes donde está Sophia?" – Le pregunté con mucha preocupación.

"Está con Beth en su habitación" – Me respondió con rapidez.

"Gracias"

Subí las escaleras y giré a la izquierda. Allí vi a Beth y a Sophia abrazadas, Sophia estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

"Sophia…" – Dije esperando a que me mirara.

Ella volteó la cabeza, con las lágrimas todavía saliendo de sus ojos.

"Siento lo que pasó." – Le dije a Sophia, intentando disculparme.

"Carl, no es buen momento" – Dijo Beth.

"Si me buscas, estaré en el porche" – Dije con pena.

Me puse a pensar mientras iba al porche, probablemente había herido sus sentimientos, y no manejé la situación como quise, probablemente es el PEOR día de mi vida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Preveo que la historia tendrá entre 10 y 13 capítulos, mi objetivo son 10, pero para cumplirlo, tendré que hacer uno un poco más largo de lo normal. También tengo pendiente que entrenen con Shane en el campo de disparo. Espero que les haya gustado!**


	9. El entrenamiento

**Antes de nada, quería agradecerles a todos que hayamos llegado a las 100 visualizaciones. Esto me motiva para seguir escribiendo. No me alargo más y les dejo con el capitulo 9.**

POV de Carl

Me senté en el porche, y estuve esperando, horas… y horas… Y HORAS. Todo el mundo me veía, y me preguntaban "¿Estas bien Carl?" y yo siempre les respondía con un simple "Sí". Hasta Bill me preguntó. Se hizo de noche y Glenn volvió de su expedición a un pueblo a unos 10 km. Shane entró en casa, se le veía raro, últimamente se comporta un poco diferente. Mi madre se acercó a mí y se puso enfrente mía.

"Carl, vamos a cenar" – Me dijo, intentando que me levantara y fuera con el grupo

"No tengo hambre" – Le dije, negándome a ir.

No me iba a levantar hasta que Sophia viniera, iba a pasar la noche aquí si hace falta. Era mi modo de castigarme.

Mi madre entró en la casa, y estuve 10 minutos, hasta que mi padre salió y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Te importa?" – Dijo, sentándose en el suelo. Yo no contesté.

"Mira Carl, sea lo que sea que te pasa, me tienes preocupado, NOS tienes muy preocupado" – Intentó convencerme de que hablara del tema, pero no quería hablarlo. Simplemente le ignoré.

"Carl, escúchame. No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me cuentes…" – Estaba hablando mi padre, cuando le interrumpí.

"La he fastidiado con Sophia" – Confesé, cuando empecé a ponerme un poco nervioso.

Mi padre rio de incredulidad.

"¿Y tan grave es como para quedarte aquí, con el frio que empieza a hacer?"

"Sí, lo es" – Fruncí el ceño y me mantuve en mi sitio, de brazos cruzados.

"Sea lo que sea, no es para tanto, todo tiene solución, hablando se entiende la gente. Y sabiendo como es Sophia, te oirá, y te perdonará." – Me dijo, a lo que me quedé callado, pensando en ello.

Tras un instante, me levanté, y mi padre también. Le abracé, y él me dio su sombrero de Sheriff.

"Espero que te dé suerte, ahora es tuyo. A mí me ha salvado de más de un apuro" – Dijo vacilando. Yo le sonreí.

"Me voy a quedar un rato más, y ahora voy" – Le dije.

"De acuerdo" – Dijo, e inmediatamente entró en la casa.

Pasaron 5 minutos y escuché de nuevo el chirrido al abrirse la puerta. Miré atrás y era Sophia, me acerqué a ella.

"Sophia…" – Me interrumpió con un abrazo.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con gran intensidad. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

"Lo siento… de verdad" – Dije mientras me apoyaba en su hombro.

"No hay nada por lo que lamentarse, estabas nervioso, y lo respeto. Te respeto Carl Grimes" – Me acarició la cabeza, intentando consolarme.

"Te aprecio mucho Soph, enserio. Eres mi mejor amiga, y nunca he tenido a alguien como tú. Cuando te perdiste, una parte de mí también se perdió" – Crucé las manos por detrás suya, mientras la abrazaba.

"Oh, Carl… yo también te eché muchísimo de menos. Tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verte" – Me dijo, mientras me abrazaba un poquito más fuerte.

Pasaron unos minutos, estábamos abrazados. Nos soltamos y le cogí de las manos.

"Lo he pensado mucho, y si me gustaría ser tu novio… sí-si sigues que-queriendo" – Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza.

Sophia sonrió y me abrazó, a tal punto que casi me saca todo el aire que había en mis pulmones.

"¡CLARO QUE SI QUIERO!" – Exclamó, con mucha intensidad.

POV de Shane

Me desperté, me puse las botas y salí de la tienda de campaña. Entré en la caravana de Dale y cogí la bolsa con armas, había que limpiarlas y prepararlas, había que enseñar a TODOS como disparar un arma. Rick me iba a ayudar a enseñarle a los niños, le costó mucho convencer a Lori de que los niños tenían que saber disparar.

Pasó un rato, cuando vi a Lori salir de la tienda. Se volvió detrás del árbol, y la seguí de lejos. Empezó a vomitar. Ella me vio e intentó disimular.

"No es lo que parece" – Dijo, limpiándose la boca.

"¿No lo es? Entonces que es esto." – Saqué de mi bolsillo un test de embarazo, que lo encontré ayer tirado.

"No-no es mío." – Se puso nerviosa.

"Se ve a la legua que es tuyo. Mira, no intentes engañarme, se que es tuyo, y el bebé que hay dentro, es mío" – Le dije, sabiendo que el bebé no era de Rick.

Lori se acercó a mí y me dijo "Este niño NO es tuyo, es mío y de Rick, ¿Entendido?"

Se puso como una fiera, cualquiera le decía que no, así que asentí. No le iba a hablar más en todo el día, porque probablemente, me arrancaría las orejas. Solo espero que el bebé no tenga MIS orejas.

Me volví a sentar y terminé de limpiar las armas. Andrea se despertó, pasó por al lado.

"Hoy es el gran día, ¿No?" – Dijo, refiriéndose al día en el que entrenaríamos tiro.

"Si, hoy es el gran día"

Terminé de preparar las armas. Así que me fui a una zona alejada, y prepararlo todo.

POV de Rick

Shane se pasó todo el día preparando un campo de tiro, no es como los que había en la comisaría, pero algo es algo. Toda la gente estaba en el campamento, excepto Lori. Todos tenían que aprender a disparar, y aunque recuerdo de algunas noches "románticas" con mi esposa en el campo de tiro, su puntería no era precisamente la mejor.

Carl y Sophia se me acercaron a toda velocidad, sonriendo.

"¡PAPÁ!" – Exclamó Carl.

Sonreí y le miré. Estaba contento de que se hubiera solucionado la situación entre ambos.

"¿Hoy vamos a entrenar?" – Me dijo Carl con entusiasmo.

"Sí. Antes os quería decir un par de cosas. No es ningún juego, es algo muy serio, y tenéis que dominarlo para sobrevivir, Sophia tuvo suerte de encontrar gente, pero sin saber defenderse de forma efectiva, las posibilidades de vivir son mucho menores que sabiendo." – Les dije, y se sintió un poco como una misa o una charla de un profesor a sus alumnos.

Sé que Carl se lo tomará muy enserio. Y que Sophia iba a estar muy atenta.

Shane terminó la instrucción y vi cómo se llevaba la bolsa con las armas, no sin antes revisar que estaban todas.

Me levanté y fui hacia la zona designada para practicar. Carl y Sophia iban detrás de mí.

"¡GENTE, A ENTRENAR!" – Grité para que todos me escucharan, estaban más que preparados.

Llegamos al campo de tiro, había latas colocadas a varias distancias.

"De acuerdo, primero empezamos con unas instrucciones básicas. NUNCA apuntarse con el arma." – Dije, recordando los consejos e instrucciones que me dieron en la academia.

"A no ser que os queráis volar los sesos e iros al otro barrio" – Dijo Shane. Yo me quedé mirándole con cara de incertidumbre.

"Si no vais a disparar el arma, el seguro puesto, así evitaréis disparar por error. Y más importante de todo, no fardar de que tenéis un arma, eso va por ti Shane." – Dije, recordándole a Shane intentó ligar cuando estaba en la academia de policía, diciéndole a todas las mujeres que tenía un arma.

Él se rio y me sacó el dedo medio.

"Shane, tú vigila a Glenn, T-Dog, Beth, Maggie y a Andrea, y yo vigilaré a Carol y a los niños" – Le dije, él me contestó con levantando el pulgar, en señal de que lo había entendido.

Me dirigí hacía mí grupo, y les expliqué rápidamente como poner el seguro, como sujetar el arma, y como apuntar.

Vi como Carl sujetaba el arma, lo hacía bastante bien para ser la primera vez que coge un arma. Sophia tampoco lo hacía mal, y Carol la cogía con firmeza, pero tardó en tener un poco de confianza.

"Shane, ¿Les dejamos disparar ya?" – Le dije a Shane, que estaba con el otro grupo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos a la zona con latas. Todos empezaron a disparar, lo que más me sorprendió era que Sophia acertó su primer disparo. Carol tenía muy buena puntería, acertaba la mayoría de disparos, y Carl iba avanzando muy rápido.

Me fijé en T-Dog, que cogía el arma como los gangsters. Era una situación bastante cómica.

"Rick, voy con Andrea al bosque a hacer un entrenamiento más avanzado" – Dijo Shane

"De acuerdo, estaré pendientes de todos" – Le dije, mirando a todo el grupo.

Pasaron unas horas, y yo pensaba que la gente tenía una buena base, quizás el que peor disparaba era T-Dog, hasta que le dije que agarrara el arma en vertical, no en horizontal.

Dale estaba en su caravana, mirándonos con los prismáticos, pero no sabía dónde estaba Lori. Decidí que era suficiente por hoy, y les felicité a todos por su gran trabajo. Nos fuimos al campamento, soltamos todas las armas y descansamos un poco.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Bueno, he matado dos pájaros de un tiro xD Espero que les haya gustado, y pronto será el final de la historia (aunque pretendo seguirla en otras historias).**


	10. La apuesta

**Ya queda poco para que acabe la historia. Espero de verdad que les esté gustando. Y prometo traer la continuación, aunque será un poco menos seguido que esta. También quiero agradecerles a todos por llegar a las 150 visualizaciones.**

POV de Glenn

Acabamos de entrenar tiro. Subestimé el retroceso del arma, pero al final, lo conseguí controlar, más o menos. Maggie se fue con su hermana, a ayudar a su padre con los caballos

Me di la vuelta y vi a Lori acercándose

"¿Vas a ir al pueblo de nuevo?" – Inmediatamente, supe que me iba a pedir que le hiciera un favor

"¿Qué va a ser esta vez?" – Le contesté con otra pregunta. Ella me dio un papel. Lo abrí para leerlo

"Píldora abortiva. ¿Estas embarazada?" – Le dije sorprendido"Shhh, no lo digas muy alto" – Me dijo, haciendo que yo bajara la voz

"¿Lo sabe Rick?" – Le recriminé

"No" – Ella me contestó, con una voz profunda y una cara de decepción

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Pídeselo a otro. Me niego a participar en eso" – Le dije, inmediatamente me fui a ver a Dale"

POV de Carl

Sophia y yo encontramos un tablero para jugar al ajedrez, le preguntamos a Hershel si podíamos jugar. Nos dijo que era de Otis, pero que seguro que les dejaba jugar. Buscamos a Otis, estaba hablando con Bill. Le pedimos permiso para jugar, y nos respondió con una sonrisa. Bajamos al comedor y pusimos las fichas de ajedrez

"Carl, tengo una idea. Quien pierda tiene que concederle un deseo al otro" – Me dijo Sophia.  
"Me quedé pensativo por un momento. Estaba pensando en que pedirle, porque obviamente iba a ganar

"Mmm, hecho" – Le contesté con una sonrisa

"Empezamos la partida, ella movió el caballo y lo puso por delante de la fila de peones. Yo moví el peón que está enfrente de la torre izquierda.

Estuvimos un rato así, a mí me quedaba un caballo, un alfil, dos peones y al rey. En cambio, ella tenía al rey, una torre y a la reina. Ella mató a mi caballo con la torre, pero yo le maté la torre con el alfil. Puso la reina a dos casillas de mi rey, moví el rey para evitar perder. Mató a mi alfil con la reina, yo intenté avanzar con el peón, pero me fue imposible. Dejó solo mi rey, y ella tenía a la reina y al rey, por lo cual, las posibilidades de ganar eran ínfimas. Arrinconó a mi rey en una esquina.

"Creo que es Jaque Mate" – Dijo Sophia, sonriendo por su victoria

Era más buena de lo que parecía, aun así, estaba decidido a soportar el posible castigo

"Dame un beso" – Me dijo Sophia, sonriendo

Yo me quedé anonadado, no pensaba que me iba a pedir eso.

"Ah, ¿Por qué?" – Intenté hacerme el loco. Nunca le había dado un beso a nadie que no fuera mi madre o mi padre, y solo cuando me despedía de ellos

"Porque perdiste, perdedor" – Me dijo, burlándose de mí.

"No soy un perdedor" –/span Intenté cambiar el tema, pero no salió bien.

"O es un beso o te llamaré perdedor hasta que me lo des"

Me sacó la lengua, en señal de burla. He de admitir que se ve mona, pero tenía muchos nervios

Resoplé y me acerqué a ella. Fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero rápidamente, dio la vuelta a su cabeza y acabé dándole el beso en los labios. Ella sonrió, yo me quedé descolocado, simplemente le había dado mi primer beso.

"No te dije donde" –Dijo mientras sonreía

Me volví a acercar a ella y le di un abrazo muy fuerte.

"Te quiero mucho Sophia"– Le dije al oído.

"Yo también te quiero mucho, perdedor. Eres mi bello perdedor" – Me dijo, vacilando un poco, pero no me molestó en absoluto.

POV de Daryl

Estaba limpiando la moto, para evitar que tuviera algún problema. Lori se acercó a mí. "Daryl, ¿Vas a algún sitio?" – Me preguntó

"Cuando acabe sí, ¿Qué demonios quieres?" – Le solté de forma brusca, no quería que me molestara, odio cuando me molestan, y más cuando estoy trabajando

"Quiero que me traigas algo" – La mujer dijo, e inmediatamente, solté el trapo, que estaba tan lleno de grasa como mis manos. Me di la vuelta y la miré a la cara

"Mira, no voy a ser el tonto que hace tus recados, si Glenn no quiere hacerlos, no es mi problema. Yo no voy a ser cómplice de tus mierdas. Sé que estas preñada, y deberías decírselo a Rick. No conmigo" – Fui directo al grano

"¿Cómo sabes…?" – Me dijo, ciega por la curiosidad.

"El asiático no es capaz de guardar un secreto bajo presión. La próxima vez, no mandes a nadie a por tus estupideces y hazlo por ti misma. Pero como eres la esposa de Rick Grimes, no tienes valor para mancharte las manos, siempre necesitas a un hombre que haga el trabajo sucio por ti. Shane cuando empezó todo, Rick, Glenn y ahora quieres que yo sea el siguiente. Pues no, ahora déjame en paz" – Dije, y después seguí con mi trabajo.

Escuché los pasos de Lori, yéndose. Supongo que estaba sorprendida, pero me daba igual

POV de Lori

Daryl tenía razón, tenía que hablarlo con mi marido, y decirle la noticia. Rick estaba hablando con Dale.

"Vi un par de caminantes a lo lejos, no creo que sea nada importante. Pasaron de largo, así que no hay que preocuparse" – Dijo Dale con su rifle en la mano.

"Está bien saberlo. Sigue atento y avísanos si ves algo" – Después Rick se dio la vuelta.

"Rick, tenemos que hablar" – Me acerqué a un lugar un poco más apartado, y él me siguió

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Me dijo con preocupación.

"Estoy embarazada" Le dije de forma muy seria, esperando su reacción. Él se quedó en silencio un momento.

"Y ¿Lo quieres tener?" – Dijo Rick con la mirada un poco perdida.

"No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé" – Contesté, sin saber que hacer.

"¡RICK!" – Gritó Dale

Rick se acercó y yo me mantuve un poco al margen.

POV de T-Dog

Escuché gritar a Dale, así que me acerqué. Todos lo hicimos.

"Caminantes, un pequeño grupo" – Gritó Dale

Yo podía ver los caminantes, pero no los distinguía bien de los árboles del fondo. Dale le dio los prismáticos a Rick

"Veo 8, pero podría haber más" – Dijo el Sheriff Grimes, con los prismáticos todavía en sus ojos.

Se los quitó y dio instrucciones.

"T-Dog, coge armas. Andrea, acompáñale, Glenn, llama a Daryl y actualízale la situación, Shane y yo iremos en seguida" – Dijo Rick, empuñando su revolver y un machete.

Cogí unas cuantas pistolas e incluso una pistola de clavos. Corrí hacia el bosque, Andrea me siguió. Saltamos la verja que había. Detrás nuestra, estaba Shane con su escopeta y Rick con el revolver.

Andrea sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar. Rick y Shane también. Cuando acabaron con ellos, Rick se dirigió a todos.

"Shane, tu y yo vamos al bosque. Los demás, proteged la granja, solo disparar si es necesario. Avisad a Hershel y a la gente."

Entonces nos dirigimos de vuelta al campamento, se hacía de noche, y ya costaba ver con facilidad.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? No voy a desvelar nada, pero va a ser un suceso impactante.**


	11. La horda

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo, y creo que va a ser el más importante.**

POV de Sophia

Estaba con Carl en el campamento, cuando escuchamos a Andrea hablar de caminantes con Patricia, Bill y Otis, y que Rick y Shane fueron al bosque. Carl estaba muy preocupado por su padre, ya que Shane se había comportado un poco raro últimamente. El resto del grupo se dirigía a la casa, donde estábamos nosotros. Carl subió las escaleras, yo le seguí.

"Carl, ¿Qué hacemos?" – Le pregunté, intentando comprender el que ocurría.

Carl se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

"Voy a ayudar a mi padre. No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Quiero que te quedes aquí, a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No, yo voy contigo" – Le contesté y rehusé la propuesta de quedarme en la casa.

"Sophia, quiero que estés a salvo, eres mi mejor amiga y mi novia, y no quiero que te pase nada." – Me dijo, aún abrazado a mí.

"Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada Carl. No quiero que esta sea la última vez que te vea."

Gruñó, e inmediatamente soltó un "Vale".

"Para bajar, necesitamos las sabanas." – Dijo el joven Grimes, arrasando con la cama, cogiendo las sabanas y empezando a hacer nudos.

Yo le ayudé, con cinco había suficiente para bajar. Abrimos la ventana, y tiramos las sabanas por la ventana, atando un extremo a la cama.

"Bajo yo primero, y luego tú, en caso de que te caigas, yo te podré coger, ¿Vale?" – Me dijo Carl, yo asentí.

Se dispuso a bajar por la ventana, lo hizo sin problemas. Luego me asomé por la ventana, cogí las sabanas y empecé a descender. Cuando llegué abajo, noté las manos de Carl en mis caderas, así que me solté. Fuimos corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el campamento. Carl se dirigió a su tienda. Le vi levantar la almohada, donde tenía escondida un arma.

"Yo te protegeré Sophia, tu mantente cerca de mí" – Me quedé impresionada por el hecho de que tenía un arma escondida.

Me agarró de la mano, y empezamos a correr hacia el bosque. Ya allí, empezamos a oler a algo, aunque no sabíamos a que, con exactitud.

"Por allí" – Dijo Carl, me estaba llevando cerca de la casa de Bill y de Jennifer.

Estaba un poco asustada, era de noche, y ya a penas de veía nada. Llegamos a la explanada que hay cerca de la casa, y vimos a Rick y a Shane peleándose. Carl se quedó perplejo, y que paró en seco. Vi como Shane estaba apuntando a Rick con una pistola, estuvieron allí un rato, hasta que Rick se acercó a Shane y le apuñaló en el estómago. Un disparo sonó. Shane calló al suelo y Carl se acercó con el revolver hacia su padre. Yo me mantuve a la distancia, cuando vi a Carl apuntar a su padre, me quedé en shock, me acerqué lentamente, para ver al cadáver de Shane levantarse. Carl le disparó al muerto en la cabeza, para rematarlo. Corrí hacia el Carl y su padre y los abracé del miedo que tenía.

"Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?" – Dijo Rick, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Fuimos hacia la granja a través del camino que llevaba directo a ella. Cuando vimos el lugar... HABÍA UN GRUPO DE CAMINANTES ENORME ACERCÁNDOSE.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la casa, para alertar a todos sobre lo que ocurría. El grupo se acercaba, cada vez más, lentamente, pero causando un gran caos. Entramos en la casa, Carl abrazó a su madre, y yo a la mía.

"Hay una horda de caminantes allí fuera, hay que salir por patas" – Dijo Rick, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo.

"¿Y Shane?" – Dijo Andrea.

"Muerto" – Rick confesó. Todo el mundo se quedó impactado, a excepción de Daryl.

"Hay que ir a la caravana, lo antes posible, si no, somos carne para caminante" – Dijo Dale, dando un paso al frente.

Rick miró por la ventana, yo también lo hice disimuladamente, mientras mi madre me abrazaba, por la preocupación. La caravana estaba lejos, pero podíamos llegar con relativa facilidad.

"De acuerdo, hay que ir en grupos pequeños, así nos moveremos más rápido." – Dijo Rick.

"En la caravana cabemos unos 10" – Dijo Dale.

"Vale, entonces Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl y T-Dog iréis los primeros." – Rick organizó el primer grupo.

"Yo puedo llegar a mi moto y llevar a alguien" – Sugirió Daryl.

"Vale, entonces tú y Beth iréis en la moto" – Le propuso a Daryl, a lo que él no le puso pegas.

"Yo cogeré la camioneta" – Dijo Otis.

"Yo voy contigo Otis" – Dijo su esposa Patricia.

"Yo también" – Bill respondió al momento de que Patricia lo hiciera.

"De acuerdo, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Dale y Andrea sois otro grupo" – Dijo Rick, organizando el último grupo.

"¿Y tú Rick?" – Dijo Lori, preocupada por su marido.

"Yo llevaré la bolsa con las armas, seré el último, iré hacia la caravana" – Contestó a su esposa.

"Recordad, id hacia la carretera, hacia donde perdimos a Sophia, ¿De acuerdo?" – Dijo Rick, todos asentimos.

Nos preparamos y los 5 fuimos uno detrás de otro, yendo un poco rápido, ya que la horda estaba bastante cerca. Llegamos a la caravana, T-Dog abrió la puerta y rápidamente nos metimos. T-Dog de nuevo, cerró la puerta, para evitar que entraran caminantes. Carl y yo fuimos a las ventanillas y miramos. Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Dale y Andrea vinieron hacia la caravana, antes de que los caminantes de les echaran encima. Lori le dijo a T-Dog que abriera la puerta, e inmediatamente, el grupo entró. T-Dog volvió a cerrar la puerta de la autocaravana. Dale se puso a los mandos de la caravana y la arrancó, esperando a que Rick viniera con las armas. Vimos a Otis, Bill y Patricia ir hacia la camioneta. Bill se tropezó, y un pequeño grupo de caminantes se les abalanzó. Se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor cuando estaba siendo devorado.

"¡BILL!" – Grité mientras empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Carl me abrazó muy fuerte intentando consolarme. Desde ese momento, no vi nada más. Pero Carl me susurraba al oído lo que pasaba.

"Han llegado a la camioneta, la están arrancando".

"Daryl y Beth se están abriendo paso hacia la moto, disparando a los caminantes"

"Se van, y la camioneta va tras ellos"

Miré hacia la ventana, y vi a Rick disparando a los caminantes con su revolver. Tenía la bolsa de armas a un lado, pero era lo suficientemente hábil como para disparar.

"ABRE LA PUERTA, ABRELA T-DOG" – Gritó Lori.

T-Dog abrió la puerta, Rick tiró la bolsa dentro y entró en la caravana"

"PISALE DALE" – Gritó Rick.

Dale aceleró y atropelló un montón de caminantes que estaban en el camino. Nos dirigimos hacia la carretera.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Ya queda nada, el siguiente será un capítulo bastante calmado, y que se centrará en Sophia y Carl. Además, haré una especia de carta a los lectores, dirigiéndome a ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado y un saludo :3**


	12. De vuelta a la carretera

POV De Carl

Estábamos yendo a la carretera. La moto de Daryl iba liderando al grupo, y la caravana era la última. Sophia estubo llorando desconsoladamente, porque Bill había muerto, la única persona que mantenía la imagen de Jennifer en la mente de Sophia ya no está. Yo estaba triste por ella, y no pude decirle a Bill ni a Jenny lo eternamente agradecido que estaba porque cuidaran de ella. Al final Sophia se quedó dormida, usando mi pierna como almohada. Yo le acariciaba su bonito pelo rubio, que cada vez se volvía un poco más largo, debido al paso del tiempo. Mi madre estaba hablando con Carol, y aunque no estaba muy metido en su conversación, pude apreciar que estaban hablando de que otra vez estábamos en la carretera, y que no teníamos cobijo. A mí no me preocupaba, porque eramos suficientemente duros como para sobrevivir, el único problema iba a ser la comida.

Mi padre se encontraba junto a Dale, este estaba conduciendo la caravana. Tenía un mapa desplegado, y supongo que estaban mirando algún sitio cercano para poder establecernos. Georgia es muy grande, pero probablemente tengamos que ir a otro sitio, quizás a Texas, o a la capital.

Pelee contra el cansancio, ya que con la carrera que Sophia y yo nos dimos, gasté toda mis energías y tenía que reponerlas, pero no quería quedarme dormido. Miré a Sophia y sonreí, se veía muy linda dormida, espero que estuviera teniendo un sueño agradable. Cada vez que parpadeaba, me costaba más abrirlos, así que cedí ante el cansancio y me quedé dormido.

Me desperté, ya era de día, y habíamos llegado a la carretera. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, solo a Sophia y a Andrea.

"¿Do-donde están los demás? – Le pregunté a Andrea, que estaba leyendo un libro.

"Están fuera, retirando coches y buscando suministros. Tu madre no quería despertarte, así que te dejó aquí. Yo estaba vigilandote" – Me contestó, con los ojos puestos en el libro.

Moví a Sophia, para despertarla. Finalmente se despertó.

"Buenos días dormilona" – Le dije a mi querida.

"Buenos días, perdedor." – Se rió cuando dijo perdedor, yo la miré con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que respondió sacando la lengua de forma burlona.

Sophia se levantó del sitio, y yo también. Estiramos las piernas un poco y decidimos ir fuera y intentar ayudar. Vimos a mi padre empujando un coche, así que nos acercamos.

"Señor Grimes, ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?" – Dijo Sophia con inocencia. Mi padre la miró y le sonrió.

"Claro, súbete en el asiento del conductor y haz lo que yo te diga" – Mi padre contestó. Sophia hizo lo que le pidió.

"Gira el volante totalmente a la derecha" – Dio una instrucción a Sophia, y esta lo hizo inmediatamente.

"Carl, ayudame a empujar el coche" – Me dijo, yo fui y le ayudé.

"A la de tres. UNA, DOS... TRES" – Empujamos ambos cuando dijo tres.

Terminamos de empujar el coche, y Sophia se bajó del asiento y vino hacía mi. Carol se acercó a nosotros, y nos preguntó que tal estábamos. Respondimos que bien, y que si podíamos hacer algo para ayudar.

"Pues, podéis ayudar a Glenn a buscar suministros en los coches. Cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil la traéis" – Dijo la madre de Sophia.

Empezamos a buscar en los coches. Nos acercamos a uno, abrimos el maletero y encontramos un poco de comida enlatada y vendas. También había una gran bolsa de tela. La cogimos y metimos las latas y las vendas. Fuimos a otro coche, abrimos de el maletero, y no encontramos mucha cosa, pero pude ver desde allí que la guantera estaba abierta, y había un arma.

"Sophia, ve y abre la guantera. Hay una pistola" – Le dije, rápidamente fue a la puerta del copiloto y cogió la pistola.

Estuvimos así un rato, y cuando ya no podía con la bolsa, fuimos hacia la caravana. Glenn y T-Dog se nos quedaron mirando, impresionados por la cantidad de cosas que teníamos. Carol también se quedó impresionada con todo. Papá se acercó.

"Vaya, parece que la navidad ha llegado antes." – Bromeó, cogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola en el capó de un coche rojo.

Abrió la bolsa y empezó a vaciarla. Habíamos conseguido más de 20 latas de comida, ropa, la pistola, suministros médicos y un cinturón de herramientas. Mi padre estaba bastante satisfecho con nuestro trabajo, así que nos dio algo para descansar un rato. Una baraja de cartas. Era una tontería, pero yo lo aprecié, porque podía pasar un buen rato con Sophia.

Ambos nos miramos y fuimos a la caravana. Allí seguía Andrea, pero se había movido de sitio, para que le diera un poco más el sol, así que nos pusimos en la sombra.

"Juguemos a un juego, la carta más alta gana, quien pierda, tiene que contestar una pregunta del otro" – Sonrió, y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Me parecía bien.

Cortamos la baraja en dos montones, y elegí el de la izquierda. Cogí la carta de arriba y la puse, Sophia hizo lo mismo. Era un 6 de picas contra mi 4 de diamantes.

"¡Gané! Mi pregunta es, ¿Que quería ser de mayor?" – Me preguntó, a lo que tuve que responder.

"Quería ser como mi papá, un policía. Y aun quiero ser como él" – Sonreí cuando le contesté.

Volvimos a coger una carta, esta vez cogí la de abajo, vi su carta y era una reina de corazones contra mi as de picas.

"¡Volví a ganar! Al final será verdad que eras un perdedor. Mi pregunta es, ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de mí?" – Me vaciló un poco, pero yo me reí.

Estuve un momento pensando, y ella se me quedó mirando. La miré y me encantaban sus ojos verdes. Su pelo rubio que ya le llegaba por debajo del cuello.

"No lo sé. Me gusta todo. Tus ojos son muy bonitos. Pero si me tengo que quedar con algo, sería tu personalidad. Eres una gran amiga y la mejor novia que podría tener" – Ella se sonrojó. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te amo Carl" – Me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba siendo un día tan malo. Probablemente el mejor día desde hace mucho tiempo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	13. NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES

**NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES. CUIDADO, PUEDE HABER SPOILERS DE LA SERIE DE TV O DEL COMIC.**

Primero, agradeceros a todos los que habéis leído la historia, aunque sea el primer capitulo y no os terminara de gustar. Soy humano y no soy muy bueno en la escritura, pero soy una persona bastante creativa y me imagino historias con cierta facilidad. También decir que voy a seguir la historia, y debo de admitir que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo esta. Aunque el formato no me ha terminado de gustar del todo, es el mejor para dar variedad de vistas, pero creo que la siguiente se centrará en Carl y Sophia, y esta vez de verdad, porque esta pareja es mi preferida y siempre quise que acabaran juntos, como en el cómic. También siento que algunas partes no tienen manera de enlazarlas con otras, por así decirlo. Y es un poco frustrarte, porque quiero hacer una buena historia, pero no tengo en cuenta que es la primera que hago.

No se cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que empiece la siguiente historia, puede que un par de días o puede que semanas o meses. Quiero escribir antes una guía para saber los eventos que podrá llevar la historia, y no improvisar tanto, que creo que es el gran problema de esta historieta. No tengo mucho más que decir, solo que la siguiente será basado en la temporada 3 y 4, y habrán pasado unos cuantos meses desde el final de esta. No quiero dar más detalles. Así que pasen un buen día, tarde o noche. Un saludo.

PD: Como mañana es navidad, he decidido traer los 2 episodios que quedaban hoy, así que puedo decir que la historia ya ha terminado, y me pondré a trabajar en la nueva, para año nuevo espero tener escrito el primer episodio, pero no prometo nada.

ACTUALIZACIÓN: Debido a mi poco tiempo libre, no he podido empezar la segunda historia. Tampoco me siento muy a gusto con el rumbo que ha llevado el guión de la segunda historia. Intentaré traerlo cuando tenga tiempo. Lo siento mucho :(


End file.
